


Sweet as Sugar

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Patton drags Logan away from his work to make cupcakes, not that he really minds the interruption.





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> me: has a 5 page paper to write by tomorrow  
> also me: you know what i should write right now? literally anything but that

Logan had been in his room working for hours.  Thomas’s life had been rather busy lately, and it had given him a lot to sort through.  He was getting quite a bit done, but he was also getting tired despite the regular short periods of rest built into his schedule, and almost wished something would interrupt--

“Logan~!”  Right on cue, Patton knocked on his door.  “Lo, honey, can you come help me with something?”

“Just a moment.”  He made sure to mark where he’d stopped and clean up his desk before opening the door.  “What is it, Patton?”

“You’ve been in your room way too long,” Patton informed him, leading him out into the hall, “and I’ve barely seen you all day-” he produced a dark blue apron from nowhere and tugged it over Logan’s head- “so we’re gonna make cupcakes now!”

Logan blinked, nonplussed, and closed his door.  He  _ did _ need a break soon.  “That sounds reasonable.”

In the kitchen, Logan found the recipe binder and looked for the right page while Patton tied on his own apron, grey like his cat hoodie with cute fabric-paint doodles all over.  Patton didn’t need to see the recipe to know they would need things like flour and sugar, so he started setting out ingredients and mixing bowls on the counter. “What kind do you want to make?  Chocolate? Ooh, no, we should make plain vanilla and then we can hollow them out and fill them with different things!” He pulled the Crofters out of the fridge and held it up as an example. “Sound good?”

“That is a good idea,” Logan agreed, smiling as he laid the laminated vanilla-cupcake recipe next to the ingredients.  Patton beamed. From Logan that was actual praise, not just an expression of agreement. He’d worried it might take him a while to warm up after having his work interrupted, but so far everything was perfect.

Well,  _ almost _ perfect.  As they soon discovered, the two of them had very different approaches to the creation of cupcake batter.

“What are you- Patton, it says  _ one tablespoon, _ not  _ however much you happen to feel like using!” _

“You can’t have too much vanilla,” Patton defended himself, splashing in a teeny bit more before capping the bottle.  “I could  _ drink _ this stuff.”

“Yes, you can, and please don't.  And for the love of all that is reasonable, let  _ me _ measure out the baking powder.”  Logan moved over to the “dry ingredients” side of the counter and started on the things that could actually ruin the recipe if too much of them was used.  “Why don’t you, uh… make some icing, that should be safe enough. You can throw in all the confectioner’s sugar you want.” Seeing the look on Patton’s face, he wondered if he would come to regret that statement.

“Whatever you say, Lo,” he sang, grabbing some butter and powdered sugar.  Logan gave him a suspicious look, but soon got absorbed in measuring things- okay, so it didn’t  _ really _ matter if it was a tiny bit off, but it mattered to  _ him- _ and forgot about it.

Or at least, he forgot about it until a puff of sugar exploded in his face.  He dropped his whisk, fortunately onto the counter and not the floor.  _ “Patton! _  What was the purpose of  _ that?” _ he asked indignantly.

Patton shrugged, not at all apologetic, yet cute enough that Logan was tempted to forgive him regardless.  “Sorry, I mistook you for a cake and dusted you with sugar.”

Logan knew what was about to happen, but he asked the question anyway.  “In what way could I  _ possibly _ be mistaken for a cake?”

“‘Cause you’re so sweet, obviously!”

Logan huffed a sigh of exaggerated annoyance and turned back to his bowl, fighting not to smile.  “Highly immature,” he said in a tone so serious he was clearly joking. He waited until Patton was once again focused on getting the icing smooth to scoop a handful of flour from the bin and take revenge.

“Hey!” Patton protested, laughing as he ducked behind the table a few seconds too late.

“Turnabout is fair play,” Logan said smugly, watching Patton attempt to brush flour out of his hair.  Then he saw the gears turning in his head. “Oh, no, don’t you dare--”

_ “Ha!” _  Patton came at him with his mixing spoon, attempting to smear icing on his face, and Logan parried with the whisk.  The battle lasted several minutes, and they finally called a truce. Patton fell into a chair while Logan merely leaned on the counter to catch his breath.

“I don’t think that was part of the baking procedure.”

“Sure it is,” Patton informed him, holding up the recipe and pointing to where he’d just taken a marker and scrawled an arrow to insert “icing fight” into the list of directions.

“Surely we’re not going to do this  _ every time.” _

“Oh, that’s fine, if it doesn’t happen next time I can just cross it out!”

“That isn’t how recipes work,” Logan said with an edge of pleading in his voice, “you  _ understand _ that, right?  You’re at least  _ aware _ that what you’re doing is wrong?”

“Look, if it’s bothering you I’ll undo it, okay?”  He poked the laminated paper and the marker disappeared.  “Here- oh, you’ve got something right  _ there…” _  He crossed over to give Logan the recipe and, while handing it to him, leaned in and kissed some icing off the tip of his nose.  Which may or may not have been the whole point of getting it on him in the first place. “Now let’s finish making these cupcakes.”

And so they did, working together on what was left of the ingredients with minimal argument.  Patton did try to suggest that they bake them for 3,500 degrees for 20 seconds rather than 350 for 20 minutes, but Logan was thankfully able to convince him that this would only set the kitchen on fire.  The finished product was worth the effort. Roman appeared the second they were finished baking with his almost uncanny sense for the presence of sweets, and Virgil wasn’t far behind, although he tried to act like he’d just happened to wander in.  

Patton was almost as happy to get everyone out of their rooms as he was about the actual cupcakes, and insisted on giving everyone three even though Logan pointed out only they had done the actual work of making them.   _ His _ point was that making them had been fun, so really they were getting a better deal.  In any case, they were all here now, so they could each do the fillings however they wanted- well, except for Virgil, who was just here for cake and preferred not to do anything weird to it he might end up not liking.  Patton filled his with icing and then put more on top, claiming this was another thing you could never have too much of. Logan and Roman both went for the jam, although Roman also decided to mix it up a little, or a lot, and throw in leftover Easter candy, and some other things it was probably best no one paid too much attention to.  He seemed happy with it, at least, or maybe just unwilling to admit he’d made a mistake.

Logan was leaning back against the counter, eating one of his cupcakes and watching Virgil and Roman each try to tell the other he was doing it wrong, when Patton came up next to him and nudged his arm.

“We kinda made a mess, didn’t we?”

He surveyed the kitchen, every surface a casualty of their brief duel.  “I would say so,” he agreed dryly.

“But you had fun, though, right?”  Patton was smiling, yet his eyes were slightly worried.  He  _ thought _ Logan had enjoyed himself, but sometimes it was a little hard to tell, and he’d been pretty quiet for the last half.

Logan thought about it.  He wished people wouldn’t ask him things like that so often, because “fun” was nearly impossible to quantify.  He couldn’t tell how he was  _ currently _ feeling half the time without stopping to examine his symptoms, and “having fun” wasn’t even a single feeling, it was more a combination of several factors.  Fortunately, he’d developed a short checklist for these situations. Had he been happy, overall? Yes, of course, he’d been with Patton the whole time. Had the activity been mentally and/or physically stimulating?  Both, actually- measuring out ingredients was satisfying, he liked to think of baking as a science, and the repetitive motion of mixing things together was one he also enjoyed. Last question: had he been bored for any significant amount of time?  Not at all. Once again, Patton had been there.

“Yes, I did,” he said with a smile.

“Good.”  Patton gave him a quick kiss and went to start cleaning up, the other two sides having mysteriously disappeared before he could ask them to help.  The air was still sweet, full of powdered sugar, but he tasted sweeter. This was probably because he’d just eaten a large quantity of cupcake icing, but still.  Logan watched him go for a second before getting up to help, sighing contentedly, and decided that he should make time in his schedule for baking together again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want @do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them


End file.
